The data volume in control units to be transmitted is subject to a constant increase. In particular in the automobile sector, the data exchange and communication interfaces common in this sector, such as CAN (controller area network), or K-Line (ISO9141) rapidly form the limiting component in the transmission path. In implementation 2.0b, for example, a CAN bus may offer a high baud rate, but because of the large overhead for plausibility checking, the effectively achievable data transmission rate is comparatively low.
In asynchronous interfaces such as SCI (serial communication interface) or UART (universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter), the effectively achievable baud rate is exposed or subject to narrow physical boundaries because of the asymmetrical signal transmission. If these boundaries are exceeded, the bit error rate (BER) noticeably increases due to breakdown, and error-free signal transmission is no longer possible. This in turn reduces the transmission rate. This applies to “single-wire” interfaces having an individual, alternately used transmitting and receiving line (half duplex) such as the ISO-K-Line (ISO9141) or LIN (local interconnect network) common in motor vehicles, as well as to “two-wire” interfaces having separate transmitting and receiving lines (full duplex) such as a UART (universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter) or an RS232 interface.